


Enamored

by Anonymous



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Chubby Cole, M/M, Multi, not a fetish fic cole just happens to be chubby, sfw but theres a boner mention lol, theyre all gay for cole and cole is fat and sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It hasn't been long since Jay's become a ninja, and he's found himself absolutely captivated by a plus sized Earth elemental. Kai and Zane also seem to fall under his enchanting spell.





	Enamored

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT A FETISH FIC!! Just fat Cole appreciation. If you're going to read this as a fetish please don't interact. The ninja are all attracted to Cole and he happens to be fat.

Jay was very grateful that Sensei Wu had warned him he'd have a teammate. Meeting new people always made him nervous, especially a person he assumed he'd be living with for a long while. A heads up was greatly appreciated.  
  
As he made his way up the mountain, he busied himself with imagining what the foretold teammate might be like. Wu said that he was intended to lead Jay. Was he bossy? What kind of ninja experience made him suitable to be a leader? Did he grow up in a city, far away from a junkyard like Jay's? He had to be more athletic than Jay, who was struggling with the many steps of the mountain. But all of the possible conversations he cycled through in his head, all of the awkward questions or subjects to avoid, all of his preparation came tumbling down when he laid eyes on Cole.  
  
What captured Jay was how grandiose Cole was- his broad shoulders descended into a soft, wide chest, and then a generous stomach, all while he towered over Jay. In both height and weight, he made Jay feel miniscule. Not in an intimidating, mean way. Rather as if Cole could protect Jay, or act as a sturdy cornerstone. His solemn expression and composed stature made sense of Wu's expectation for him to be a leader.  
  
That might have been what first caught Jay's attention, but what truly enamored him were the small details he picked up on as they grew closer. Wu directed them to take morning walks together to build up Jay's stamina. Jay noticed how Cole's thighs rubbed against each other affectionately with every stride. And how before Cole could bring a shrouding hand to his face, an extra fold of pudge cushioned his chin whenever he laughed. Every time Jay managed to wear away at Cole's serious demeanor, he felt a hint of satisfaction.  
  
It was hard for Jay to distinguish between wanting to be like other men, as opposed to wanting to be with them. But whenever he sat with Cole in the living room, he had to resist the urge to reach up and pull Cole's face closer to his. Jay would revel in Cole's dark, shaggy hair, and his educated eyes while they gazed at each other. Jay wouldn't worry about what he looked like, or if he was making things awkward, or what would come tomorrow. Cole would wear his sedate smile, and Jay would keep control of the situation for once, and push through the air between their lips.  
  
Jay was absolutely smitten. And as Zane and Kai were introduce to the team, he would come to realize that he was not alone.  
  
Tank tops during training were torture enough for Jay. But Cole lifting his shirt to wipe the sweat off his forehead was straight up cruel. Heat rushed to Jay's cheeks as he stared at Cole's paunch. It hung over his waistband slightly, and rounded out at his sides, where Jay could imagine holding it and pressing himself up against Cole's sturdiness.  
  
He had to tug his eyes away when Cole dropped his shirt back down. Jay glanced to the side, where Kai was staring at his feet suspiciously. Kai reattached his gaze to Cole when the standing boy walked away. Jay took a swig of his water bottle, and didn't get up until Kai did, trying to see if he watched Zane, or even Jay the same way.  
  
Just a few days after Zane had been introduced to the team, the closed off, almost antisocial, ninja came up to Cole one day and asked, "What is your favorite dinner dish?"  
  
Cole blinked in surprise. "Um.. I dunno."  
  
"You have to like something," Zane pressed. "I can make anything you want."  
  
None of the team had yet experienced the wonder that was Zane's cooking, so Cole shrugged helplessly. Zane stood his ground, leaning over slightly to meet Cole's height.  
  
Cole seemed to comb through the back of his mind as he thought of an answer. He brushed his hair behind his ear sheepishly. "Could you make _kaq'ik_?"  
  
"Yes," Zane clapped his hands together and marched away.   
  
The kitchen was slowly taken over with the smell of minced chilis, onion, peppers, and a blend of other alluringly scented spices. Every time Jay passed through the kitchen, Zane was occupied with one thing or the other. Whether it was tenderizing the turkey before chopping it up, or stirring up chili paste from leftover vegetables that didn't need roasting.  
  
The rustic broth was set out on the table neatly, garnished with mint. With it came a milder side dish of rice and gravy. It contrasted from the spicy stew, but was humble enough not to be a sore thumb.  
  
"God, Zane...you really didn't have to," Cole shook his head. He stood in awe at the table's arrangement, long after Wu and Jay had seated themselves.  
  
"I know," said Zane.  
  
"This is seriously too much. Wow."  
  
"Please, just enjoy it Cole."  
  
"Yeah, Cole don't make us wait! It's not just for you, y'know," Jay joked. But even his socially inept self knew better.  
  
With the uprising of the Serpentine, Cole spent more and more nights planning in the Bounty's navigation room. Most nights he would come to bed late, letting the team know it was getting late, and that they should really try and get some rest. Other nights they fell asleep before he could even be seen.  
  
But Jay couldn't figure out why Cole spent the evening of Zane's act of kindness by his lonesome. Cole ate happily, but even after the gesture a heavy cloud hung above him. Normally Jay would nag him about it, but he'd come to learn there were some things you couldn't force out of people with incessant questions.  
  
More ordinary nights were spent talking more than they were sleeping. Jay would bring up whatever question popped into his mind at the time, which Zane would either ignore or answer promptly. Frequently, Kai would tell Jay to shut up and go to sleep. But on Kai's good days, the conversation would spiral into matters that were simple next to the terror of Garmadon and the Serpentine.   
  
Sometimes Jay missed when it was just him and Cole. They used to converse into the early morning, when in just a few hours the sunrise would begin their training. Cole listened closely to Jay, asking genuine questions or humming in understanding. This encouraged Jay to ramble on, and Cole never lost interest. On the occasion that Cole did have something to say, it was always an interesting contribution.  
  
Then again, his absence gave leeway for subjects Jay would otherwise never bring up.  
  
"So, we can all agree that Cole is, like, stupid hot right?" Jay stared blankly at the underside of Cole's empty bunk. A pipe thunked as the Bounty groaned, and the floor tilted a bit. Nobody said anything and he cursed himself for blurting out whatever topic his mind jumped to.   
  
"'Stupid hot'?" Zane echoed after the uncomfortable pause.  
  
"Like...um..handsome," his gut twisted as he turned to face the wall. "Um, nevermind. Forget I said anything."  
  
"Oh, then yes," Zane said, very matter of factly. "I find him highly attractive."  
  
Jay was more surprised than relieved at the confidence in Zane's answer.  
  
"What about you Kai? Think Cole's hot?" Jay flipped back around, upper body raised from the mattress by his elbow.  
  
"He's nice, I guess."  
  
"Oh, come on," Jay scoffed. "You totally had a boner during training."  
  
"Wh-" Kai's voice caught in his throat, but once it lept out it bristled with agitation. "I did _fuckin' _not!"  
  
Jay giggled uncontrollably. "You totally did!"  
  
Kai sat up and shook his head furiously. "I did not!"  
  
"Yeaahhhh, you did! You so did!"  
  
"I swear to God, Jay, if you don't shut up-" Kai retaliated as Jay kept teasing him. "I don't even have a fucking dick to get a boner with!"  
  
Jay's laughter cut short. "What?"  
  
Kai flopped into his covers. "Fuck. Nothing."  
  
"No, Kai it's okay!" Jay stammered. "That's cool. I uh...I'm also trans."  
  
"Fo'real?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Nice." Kai crossed his arms behind his head, and Jay offered him a smile, which Kai returned with a slanted smirk.  
  
After an easier pause, Zane spoke up. "I am confused."  
  
"What're ya confused about, buddy?" Jay said, hoping Kai could aid him in explaining their gender if need be.  
  
"What is a boner?"  
  
Jay and Kai instantly locked eyes, dead silent. Then they both burst out laughing so hard that Jay had to cling to the leg of the bed to keep from hurtling off.  
  
"What are y'all laughin' about in here?" Cole said through a yawn as he entered the room. Kai and Jay's mouths snapped close as Cole lumbered into bed.  
  
"Jay and Kai were going to explain to me what a bon-"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kai suddenly shrieked with laughter maniacally. It seemed as if pauses were inescapable this evening. Even those on the upper bunks who couldn't appreciate Kai's panic stricken expression ogled from above. "Sorry, I just, um, remembered something _really_, fucking funny." he chuckled.  
  
The bunk above Jay creaked as Cole made himself comfortable. "Well, okay then," he mumbled. "Good night guys."  
  
The team murmured their good nights. Jay curled himself up into a ball, slipping a stuffed animal from underneath his blanket, into his hold. He buried his face into it's plush chest, wishing it were bigger, firmer, and capable of wrapping its arms around Jay. For now, he'd have to settle for the limp bundle of fabric and cotton.


End file.
